La Vergine in Fiamme
by BrokenLotus
Summary: It was to be Natsuki's last night in Rome. Yet an unexpected phone call sends her on an adventure that will carry her through hell and back. AU / Natsuki x Shizuru. Rated M for sexual themes, violence, and language. Reviews welcome!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Tonight was bittersweet for the woman sitting at the Tre Scalini café on the Piazza Navona, pencil and sketchbook in hand as she worked on her final project. A passing glance would have offered little more than another beautiful face in Rome, a stranger among the multitudes, experiencing a life both ancient in beauty while modern in amenities.

Yet if one were to watch the lone woman, sipping her cappuccino as she sketched, an impression of sadness would taint her beauty. Indeed the gleam of a stray tear would be briskly wiped away before marring her cheeks, keen to avoid being noticed by the other patrons around her.

A likeness of the nearby Fontana dei Quattro Fiumi, or Fountain of the Four Rivers, was beautifully rendered on the paper in front of her. Her loving gaze had marked in great detail the impeccable work of Bernini; her imagination carrying her back to renaissance Rome when the fountain was first revealed and heralded as a masterpiece throughout the city, how exquisite it must have looked!

"Signorina?" a voice calls, sending her back into the present.

A handsome young waiter pointed to her cup, "I…refill?" he asks in broken English, the suppleness of his voice reminding her of the voices of the all-male choir that had sung hymns in the cathedrals. She nods to him and smiles, thinking '_surely this will be my last cup_' though knowing secretly she truly wished this night would never end so why bother sleeping?

It was her last night in Rome for the young woman, her studies in architecture coming to a finale. Tomorrow it would be catching her flight, returning to the cold of Berlin, and trying her best to get over the incomparable beauty of the city she had come to love. Her phone begins to ring.

_-click-_

"Natsuki speaking."

"Natsuki? It's Professor Midori, do you have a moment? Of course you do!"

"Yes, what is it?" _A call from Midori at this hour, it must be important._

"I know you have a plane to catch tomorrow but I have a huge favor to ask you…"

"You'll have to tell me what it is before I agree to anything," Natsuki chuckles.

"I have a contact in Rome who just got her hands on something. I need eyes I can trust to verify its authenticity. Can you do this?"

"I don't see how I could be of any help, I have no certification in verifying arti—"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could handle it, Kuga."

_Geez, she's using my last name…this is serious indeed._

"Alright alright, but what is it? And I didn't quite like how you said '_got-her-hands-on_' whatever this is. Are you in some sort of black market deal, Professor?" Natsuki asks half-joking, though the silence that came from the other side was cause for concern.

"It's a small sculpture, that's all. You have the best eyes for ancient artwork of anyone I know, even better than some of the staff here. Plus I can't get out of a conference and you're already down there. I promise it won't take more than a couple hours."

While Natsuki logically knew she needed to get some sleep, the caffeine in her blood and the possibility of one last adventure in the city was too much to resist.

"Of course. Just tell me where to go and I'll give you my report when I get back, alright?"

"Thank you!" Midori momentarily deafens Natsuki with the enthusiasm of her answer and gives her the location.

Gulping down the last bit of her cappuccino and leaving a generous tip on the table, the young dark-haired woman picks up her satchel and begins to head towards the Palazzo Spada in the center of Rome, wondering exactly what this statue was of and who was this woman named 'Nao' she was supposed to ask for.


	2. Ch1 - Prova I Limiti

**Chapter 1**

It had been roughly ten minutes since Natsuki received the strange phone call from Midori asking her to examine an artifact via her contact, Nao, at the famed Palazzo Spada. The historic palace was breathtakingly beautiful like most of the buildings in Rome, richly frescoed and currently accommodating a large art collection called the Galleria Spada originally assembled in the 17th century.

Natsuki hadn't had the chance to visit the gallery personally but had seen pictures and read about the specifics during her studies. The rich façade work was just as impressive as she had learned about. As she approached her final destination she pauses, momentarily, to remark on the lights gleaming through the lower windows, surprised and curious as to why they were still on at this late hour. '_Perhaps this Nao is well connected' _she considers before continuing.

A large man in a black leather jacket halts her at the door.

"I'm Natsuki Kuga. I've been asked to see someone here by the name of Nao."

The man raises his left hand to his ear, presumably listening to someone via an electronic ear-piece, and mutters a few words in a language Natuski is unfamiliar with.

Without a smile he opens the door and motions for her to step inside, and she does so quite briskly.

The air was slightly stale from what she could only place as cigarette smoke, though where it was coming from she couldn't see. After lingering in the entry way for a few minutes, wondering if she had indeed come to the right place, a woman appeared from the elevator.

The first feature that struck Natsuki was the deep richness of red hair this woman had, cropped short and angled around her face. The woman's lips were upturned in a sly fashion, reminding Natsuki of a fox. Her frame was lean and immaculately dressed. '_Men must fawn over her terribly' _Natsuki thinks.

"You must be Natsuki Kuga," the woman says, the rhythmic swing of her voice strangely soothing while still authoritative.

Natsuki extends her hand in greeting, "Yes, I am. Are you…Nao?" she asks.

"Yes, I am Nao. You know, I was surprised when Midori told me she was sending a student to do this job. You must take the cake, babydoll."

The affectionate title momentarily took Natsuki off guard, unable to shield the blush on her cheeks from view.

"I was surprised too. I still don't really know what I'm doing here."

"Don't worry, my men have the place guarded and you have all the time you need to take a good look."

"Your men?" Natsuki tosses a questioning look to the man who had given her admittance.

Nao smiles, "Come with me Natsuki, it's on the next floor above us."

The journey upstairs was a brief, albeit uncomfortable, one. Nao had spent most of the time simply staring at Natsuki with something akin to a predatory smile. When the two had made it upstairs Natsuki was met with an unusual sight.

There were two men guarding the door, obediently stepping aside to let the women pass. Natsuki had seen the subtle hint of guns under the men's jackets. '_Who exactly are these people?_'

Nao closes the door behind them. The room is sparingly dressed, quite the juxtaposition to the sumptuousness of the other rooms. There is simply a wooden table in the middle of the room topped with a small crate and a couch over by the window. The lettering on the sides of the crate was middle-eastern, Arabic perhaps, though again Natsuki wasn't quite sure.

"The statue is in the box. Please, take a look. Just put on gloves before you touch anything." Nao turns and reclines on the couch near the window, gazing out at the city lights with interest as she lights a cigarette.

Natsuki drops her satchel on the floor and approaches the box. The crate is new, packed with straw, and smells oddly spiced. She pulls on a pair of latex gloves from the box next to the crate and slides them over her hands. Carefully the statue is lifted from the crate and Natsuki begins to examine it.

The figure is clearly ancient, marked with Egyptian hieroglyphs. It is small enough to fit into her palm and reminiscent of a chess piece. Natsuki inhales and notes the figure is similarly spiced. The representation wasn't anything she was familiar with after going through her memory of Egyptian gods and goddesses alike to check for similar iconography.

"What exactly is this supposed to be?" she asks, hoping Nao may know of something to help her.

The other woman looks at her through a puff of smoke, the red of her lipstick having stained the end of her cigarette a deep red, almost burgundy.

"It's a rare figure of a demon, at least that's what we think. What it is isn't your concern. _Your_ concern is whether or not it's genuine for the period."

Natsuki compresses her lips together with mild frustration and goes back to examining.

'_A demon? I haven't seen this demon before.' _The small figure had eyes marked with red paint with small horns protruding from its head. It appeared the figure may have had wings attached, though they had long since broken off.

"I would have to say this figure is likely pre-historic Egypt. The text on the bottom is rudimentary and it doesn't match any of the deities that were established when Egypt validated its own dynasty. Maybe this is simply a figure created by early nomads that would settle Egypt at a later point…" though at this point Natsuki was beginning to talk to herself more than Nao.

After a few more minutes of inspection Natsuki put the figure back in the crate and began to pull off her gloves.

"I told Midori this isn't my area of expertise, you'll have to forgive me."

"Is it legitimate or what?" Nao asks without taking her eyes from the window, that authoritative voice sending a chill down Natsuki's spine.

"I think so, yes. Like I said, I'm no expert. If you want a guarantee you'll have to find someone keen in this—"

Suddenly an explosion of gunshots burst from the hallway outside of the door. The voices of the men began to shout in Arabic. Nao immediately got to her feet and produced a pistol from beneath her jacket before running towards the door.

Natsuki was startled so quickly she had stumbled backwards, hitting the table and sending the crate to smash against the floor by the window. "Shit!" she yells, turning to check on the figure to make sure it hadn't been damaged. Her heart was racing with fear as a lofty explosion ripped through doorway. Nao was sent flying backwards from the force of the blast, hitting her head against the opposite wall and falling crumpled on the floor.

"Nao!" Natsuki screams, trying to collect herself. There were three figures in the doorway holding guns, similarly shouting fiercely in Arabic as they pointed towards Nao and the crate.

As two of the men rushed forwards there was a third explosion, though this time it came from the window behind Natsuki. The fragments of glass sent spraying through the room momentarily blinded Natsuki as she closed her eyes to protect her vision, unable to mask her own scream of terror. Horrifying wails of pain pierced the air from the three men, followed by an array of gunshots. Unexpectedly a burning sensation pierced her left arm as a stray bullet hit Natsuki, throwing her off balance and causing her head to crack against the floor as she fell over.

The room spun in circles and Natsuki felt lightheaded. She could make out the faint trace of Nao still lying crumpled on the floor but her vision was becoming too blurry. "Nao," she whispers, pleading that the woman would survive whatever was going on.

As the last of her consciousness began to seep away from her, the outline of a face became visible. Natsuki blinked, trying to focus her sight, but it was of no use. Her arm was bleeding profusely and the throbbing pain coming from her head was too much to bear.

"You'll live," a sweet voice rang out to her, ethereal and soft. '_Did I fantasize a voice?'_ she questions drowsily, catching a final glimpse of the face. Two red eyes were glowing and staring back at her before the darkness overtook her.

* * *

"11:37 a.m." was glowing in red numbers on the night-stand. Natsuki gasps and suddenly sits up, sending her head reeling with a wave of pain matched by a deep ache in her left arm. Her whole body was sore in fact. She struggles to remember what exactly happened last night but her memory is fuzzy on the details. Her right hand finds a large bump on the back of her head that's sensitive to the touch. "Damn it, I can't believe I missed by flight," she mutters, casting a sideways glance at her arm. The place where she remembers being shot is cleaned and bandaged, but by whom?

Carefully she gets to her feet, still in the bra and panties she had worn the night previous. "Well that's a relief," she says, glad whomever had cared for her had respected her modesty. Slowly she strides into the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror.

Her dark hair that had been pulled into a loose bun the night before was now dirty and tangled with glass and blood. Her lip was cut and swollen, thankfully otherwise unmarked. The last thing she needed was to be looking like a domestic violence victim out in public. Her hands find the dial to the tub and she begins to run hot water for a bath.

Before she begins to undress she goes in search of her cellphone. Presumably Nao had already contacted Midori about what happened last night but she assumed checking in herself would be beneficial as well. She dials Midori's number.

"Midori Sugiura"

"Professor? It's Natsuki."

"Natsuki! I've been waiting on your call, tell me what happened."

Natsuki's brow furrows. "You mean Nao hasn't called you?"

"No, I haven't heard a single word about it since calling you. Are you already back in Berlin?"

"I missed my flight…" Natsuki replies, now concerned that Nao hadn't made it out alive last night since she hadn't contacted Midori.

"What? Damn, I was looking forward to talking about it in pers-"

"Professor, I thought Nao had already contacted you. Last night, at the palace, we were attacked."

The line goes silent for a few moments. "What do you mean Kuga? Tell me everything, immediately!" Midori demands with expected surprise.

Natsuki goes into detail about everything she had experienced last night, at least the parts that she could remember. When it came to discussing how Natsuki had awoke in her own hotel room she was left with more questions than answers.

Midori was both horrified and incredibly angry. Her responses became short, concise, and venomous in sound.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this, Kuga. I suspect these are thieves looking to cash in on the discovery. Damn it they probably have already taken the artifact into safe keeping until a sale comes through, damn it!" Midori says, distracted. "I'm going to fly down immediately, alright?"

Natsuki could hear the water in the tub was already high and was eager for a soak, the perfect place to gather her thoughts and try to remember the lost details of her night.

"I'll meet with you at your hotel, alright Natsuki? Thank you. I'm sorry, again, for everything. I'll be in touch." Midori hangs up on the other end, a relief for Natsuki since she had begun to nurse a headache.

Tossing her cellphone on the bed, Natsuki gets back to her feet and heads towards the bathroom. She turns off the faucet, undresses, and slips into the water, careful to keep her bandaged arm from getting wet. A heavy sigh releases from her lips, easing the tension she felt in her shoulders. Images of Nao being tossed across the room unsettled her. Was the woman okay? Who were the men that had attacked them? It was these questions she wanted to avoid thinking about but simply couldn't.

"Just relax" she whispers to herself, closing her eyes and focusing on the warmth of the water enveloping her. The minutes tick by and Natsuki begins to feel drowsy. There's a quiet click Natsuki hears from outside. She sits up and stares at the door. "Hello?" she calls out. There's no sound or answer that comes back to her. Considering she must have imagined it, she leans back into the tub and closes her eyes.

With unexpected force her head is jerked sideways before a black linen sack is tossed over her head. She manages to scream for only a moment before a hand is placed over her mouth, muffling her. Her whole body thrashes in the water before she's pulled out and tied. There's a powerful stab of pain in her thigh from what felt like a needle piercing her flesh. Within moments she feels loose and weak, eyes struggling to remain open from the overwhelming sleepiness that is trying to take hold of her. The hand releases from her mouth yet she's unable to scream, as if her voice had been robbed from her all together.

She catches the faint sound of Arabic before her will gives out and she goes unconscious, left vulnerable in her captors hands.


	3. Ch2 - La Verità Contorto

**Chapter 2**

As Natsuki's senses slowly returned to her she immediately became aware of being dragged. Her bare feet were cold and dirtied. The floor was made of rough stone and was quite damp, evidenced by the moldy stench that filled her nostrils. Her whole body tensed and shifted, struggling for release but unable to overwhelm the strength of her bonds. "Release me!" she screams, shivering from cold and fear alike.

The grip on her arms release and she's forcefully shoved forwards. The drug had left her unbalanced and she tumbles roughly against the stone floor. As her fingers grasp at the cloth covering her head a white robe was thrown across the floor by her feet reminiscent of a hospital gown. While the lone light-bulb shining above her head hindered the clarity of her vision, once she realized she was still naked from her bath she couldn't pull on the robe quick enough, cheeks flushed in humiliation. "Jeez, how many have seen me?" she grumbles angrily.

Once her humiliation subsided she began to examine her surroundings. The cell in which she was imprisoned was old, very old. By her estimation she was in some sort of catacomb beneath Rome, though the other cells next to her were empty.

Voices echoed down the hallway. Two armed men were walking towards her cell carrying something between them. As they appeared in the light Natsuki gasped in horror. It was Nao they carried, though she was a far cry from the well put together woman Natsuki had met at the palazzo. Her body was bruised in several places including her face, with small cuts down her arms and legs. She wore the same kind of robe Natsuki was wearing.

The men tossed her into the cell next to Natsuki. One of them smiled and made a vulgar gesture with his tongue before laughing as the both of them exited the chamber.

"Nao! Nao! Are you okay?" Natsuki yells, tears stinging her eyes as she tugs on the iron rods separating them.

Nao's face wrinkles in pain and she groans before sitting up, arms wrapped around her abdomen protectively. "Nat-su-ki?" she replies quietly, voice broken.

"Yes! It's me. Are you hurt? What did they do to you?"

"They're after the figure. They want to know what happened and get it, at any cost." Nao gasps from a spasm of pain and topples over.

"Nao!" Natsuki screams, cursing the bars between them.

"I'm s-so tired," was all Nao could say before slipping into unconsciousness.

Natsuki had barely taken a breath before she heard more echoes down the hallway. The two men that had dropped Nao off appeared once again and entered Natsuki's cell. Without hesitation they grabbed her and shoved a bag back over her head. "Stop!" she yells at them but with little effect. As they begin to escort her down the hallway she feels a stray hand caress her breast before shoving herself away from the touch. One of the men laughs and speaks what sounds to be boastfully to his companion.

After walking five-hundred paces Natsuki feels a change of terrain beneath her feet. What was once rough, wet stone was now replaced by smooth cold concrete. One of the men shoves her downwards into a chair and ties her hands behind her back with rough rope once again. The shroud is ripped off her head but there is little to see. The room was completely dark. After a few minutes of uselessly struggling in her bonds she hears footsteps approaching. A blaring white light is switched on, directed into her face. It blinds Natsuki to her surroundings while providing others the capability of seeing into her expressions.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" she asks boldly, cringing to see her captors but to no effect.

"Where is the artifact?" a man's voice replies. He has an accent she suspected was middle-eastern, most likely Arabic from everything that she had heard during this escapade.

"I don't have it! Even if I did why the hell would I give it to you?" the venom in Natsuki's voice was purely from her anger at being kidnapped, at almost dying, and how Nao had been treated.

Bluntly, a fist strikes Natsuki across the face, sending her reeling.

"Who killed my men?" the man asks, the anger in his voice rising.

"I don't know…" she answers. The same fist jabs her in the abdomen. The strike leaves her winded and coughing, pain overwhelming her other senses. Again she is struck in the abdomen causing her to gasp for air.

"Who is backing your organization?" the man asks, practically screaming at this point.

"I don't know! I'm not a part of—"

A volley of punches wreaks havoc on her face and abdomen, her grunts of pain turning into growls of anger.

"Stop!" was all Natsuki could yell, half commanding half pleading.

The man stops and kicks the chair over, sending Natsuki to the ground with it with a loud crash. "Maybe after a week without food your tongue will become looser, bitch!" he snaps, footsteps slowly dissipating.

Natsuki coughs up blood as the two guardsmen untie her to carry her back to her cell. She's tossed back in just as Nao had been, though in considerably better condition. Nao is still unconscious. '_Good, she doesn't need to see me like this,_' she thinks, crawling to the corner of her cell.

Her whole body ached and was already growing hungry. The last she had consumed anything was the cup of cappuccino at the café. While the urge to begin crying was tempting Natsuki felt a resolve to be strong, tapping into strength she hadn't realized she possessed. At the very least she needed to look after Nao. Despite the fact she barely knew the woman Natsuki knew they were weathering this storm together.

* * *

The passage of time in the catacombs was difficult to measure. What felt like weeks could have just been a few days for the two women. Neither of them was fed. Only periodically were they given a spoonful of water to stay alive, and this had hardened both of them. The beatings had continued as well. The two of them had even begun to taunt their captors when they came to drag them away. At the very least it helped keep their morale up during the process.

Just when it seemed like there was no end to this living hell two new guardsmen appeared in tailored suits. With them they carried jeans and a t-shirt which they tossed to Natsuki once they had opened the door. "Put this on," one of them commands in English. Natsuki pulls the jeans on under her robe. They were a little big for her frame but after not having worn pants for a while she was pleased nonetheless. She turns her back to the men to shield her breasts from sight as she drops the robe and pulls the t-shirt over her head. Once they saw her dressed they put cuffs on her wrists and lead her down the hallway. Only when they had reached the end did they cover her head.

Natsuki found she was unsteady on an elevator, rising up untold number of levels before finally coming to a halt. Her feet are met with plush carpet that almost brings tears to her eyes at the touch. A click from a door was followed by men's voices, Arabic as per usual. She's lead to sit on a cushioned chair before her sight is returned to her.

By all accounts she was just in another room like the ones in the Palazzo Spada. Every inch of the walls were painted in gorgeous frescos. The furniture was covered in rich red velvets, gleaming with gilded gold, and over the top with decoration. There was a man dressed in a black pinstripe suit with grey eyes staring at her. His mass of black hair was neatly combed down with bangs that almost covered his eyes. There was a slight smile on his lips, barely noticeable. He held a glass of liquor in his hand and sipped lightly as he examined her.

"Who are you?" Natsuki asks, deciding to take initiative since he did not.

"My men have treated you poorly my dear, I apologize. My name is Reito," he says. His voice is unlike the others. If he had an accent it was barely audible. In fact, it sounded genuine his regret for her mistreatment. Natsuki remained steadfast.

"Why not just let us go? We don't have any information for you!" she snaps at him.

He raises his hand to stay her arguments. "I believe you."

"What?"

"I believe you. Unfortunately I can't just let you go. You see what position I'm in don't you?" he tries to explain, pouring a second glass of liquor which he hands to Natsuki.

"I don't even know who you are. Just let us go and I'll keep quiet."

"Perhaps, but what about your friend? You can't guarantee she'll keep quiet, especially when her boss starts demanding answers from her."

"So you brought me here for what?" she asks, setting the glass down without taking a drink.

Reito laughs and steps up to her. His hand caresses her cheek, "To see if you're as lovely as my men have said." Natsuki pulls herself away from his touch with disgust.

"I'm quite the connected man, you see. I think you both will do well in my establishment in Dubai. I'll keep you two close that way while you two earn your keep."

Natsuki tilts her head, "What exactly do you mean?"

"Just a place where beautiful women are put to good use for those with the means to enjoy them," he explains, laughing once he saw the horrified expression Natsuki had made. He snaps his fingers and the men at the door grab Natsuki to begin dragging her out of the room. "Please no! Damn you!" she screams. Her voice is muffled by the sheet they throw over her head and she is sent once again into darkness.

Once she had been thrown back in her cell Natsuki hadn't the heart to tell Nao what the man had told her. The thought of their impending existence overwhelmed her. She simply cried, out of reach from Nao's comfort. Time continued to pass and eventually they both managed to fall asleep.

It was sound of screaming and gunfire that initially roused Natsuki from sleep almost made her think she was stuck in another dream. But it was Naos voice that called to her and made her realize she wasn't in fact dreaming.

"Natsuki! Something's happening!" Nao shouts over the din of gunfire that was loud enough to rattle their cells.

She gathers herself and tries to look down the hallway but her line of sight is blocked. After a few more minutes of screaming and gunfire, a new person runs down the hallway and peers into their cell. He's dressed in a soldiers uniform and presses a radio that's attached on his shoulder. "They're down fifty yards," to someone on the other side. He produces a key and unlocks their cell. Almost immediately a familiar face appears to each of them—it's Midori. She screams and embraces them, "Thank goodness you're both still alive! Come! Let's get you both out of here, quickly!" as she ushers them forwards and leads them out of captivity.

* * *

It would be half a day before the three women would meet up again once Nao and Natsuki were successfully rescued. They had spent this time being checked by doctors, bathing, eating, and catching some sleep. All the while the two women were heavily guarded. They had also discovered they had been imprisoned for two weeks. It was a lot to take it but Natsuki was eager to get some real answers from Midori.

They met in Midori's hotel room. It was a large penthouse suite that also was heavily guarded, albeit discreetly.

"How are you two recovering?" Midori asks as Nao and Natsuki meet with her, hugging each of them in turn. Midori provides them with drinks and motions for them to make themselves comfortable in the large sitting room.

Cushions still felt a little foreign to Natsuki. "I'm alright, but to be blunt I think I deserve some explanation…"

"Yes, certainly," Midori replies, taking a breath as she gathered her thoughts.

"The men who took you, as Nao may suspect, are part of an artifact dealing division of a criminal syndicate based in Saudi Arabia. Essentially they steal whatever ancient bits they find and then sell them to buyers willing to take part in the black market."

Natsuki scoffs, "So is that what you do? Is that why you have an army of men at your disposal?"

"No, well, not exactly. Please, just listen. It's true that I work with dealing in artifacts. But my work is legitimate. We follow all laws in this kind of thing. The man at the top of this organization is simply a man interested in finding lost artifacts in homes where they may be preserved. Please tell me you believe me."

Nao nods, "She's right Natsuki, I've never been asked to collect anything under the table."

Natsuki sighs. "Alright. Well forgive my hostility but I just had the past two weeks of my life beaten, starved, and stolen from me, and for what? He was going to turn us into prostitutes!" she finds herself shouting, surprised at the rawness of her emotions.

"What?!" Nao answers in exasperation.

Midori shakes her head, "I know Kuga, and I owe you a lifetime of debt for what you've had to go through! Don't you think I regret calling you? For dragging you into something like this? I'm sorry! What more can I offer you?" she begs.

Natsuki couldn't stop the flow of tears that ran down her cheeks. "I know Midori! I don't truly blame you. You had no idea what would happen…but that doesn't erase the living hell we just went through!"

Midori moved to embrace Natsuki. Nao was also crying though doing a better job at shielding her pain.

"I think you should go back to Berlin. Go visit your family, friends, be in your home environment. I'll pay for your flight home and keep a couple guards watching you for a while at a distance. Is that alright?"

Natsuki wiped her nose and shook her head, "The guards aren't necessary. But you're right. It's time for me to go home." She slowly collected herself and headed for the doorway. "Text me my flight information. I'll be in Berlin." Natsuki slams the door shut behind her without another word.

It was later that evening when she received the text from Midori. Her flight would be leaving the following morning at 11 a.m. to which Natsuki celebrated with an early night in.

* * *

After she finished packing her bags and was checking out Natsuki's mind strayed to a detail she had nearly forgotten over the past couple weeks that had plagued her before being captured. '_Who saved me at the Palazzo?_'

She had an idea. But it was a long shot. Then again, what did she have to lose?

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you can check to see if anyone was seen entering or leaving my room around two weeks ago?" Natsuki inquires to the man at the front desk.

"Let me check one moment, please," he replies with a smile, sure not to mention the bruises he spied on her face and body before clicking away on his computer.

"Ah yes, there is one entry. A woman…actually…" he pauses and leans to the side as if staring at something. "There she is, at the bar. I remember her face. She's the one with the blonde hair," he points across the foyer into the bar.

Natsuki turns around to take a look. The woman he had motioned to turned at that very same moment and their eyes met. The red eyes that met Natsuki's gaze left her shaking and almost breathless.

From the bar the woman smiled and raised her glass to the dark haired beauty, sending a playful wink before turning back towards the bar.


	4. Ch3 - Ballo Fantasmi

**Chapter 3**

Natsuki stood breathless staring into the bar across the foyer. '_Those red eyes_' she thinks, her mind flashing back to those brief moments in the palazzo before she passed out; eyes glowing red like rubies and that sensuous voice willing her to be alright. The memory is temporarily overwhelming, leaving her shaken.

"Madam? Is everything alright?" the man asks with concern, coming from around the front desk to take hold of her. "Your face has gone white…" he adds, grasping her arms for support. Natsuki gathers her composure and smiles, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She takes a deep breath before examining the woman.

The woman sitting at the bar is simply dressed, albeit attractively. Black skinny jeans clung to her legs, accentuating the curvaceousness of her hips, while a loose sleeveless burgundy blouse highlighted her modest bosom. She wore no jewelry and her mass of golden tendrils hung loosely over her shoulders, lending to her simplistic elegance.

Natsuki's own beauty could easily rival the other woman's femininity, though she was admittedly worse for wear from the previous two weeks. Despite her random bruises and scrapes, the dark hair that crowned her sculpted face gleamed like silk which easily caught the attention of passers-by. While her breasts and hips may have been less noticeable than the other woman, the clear athleticism and confidence with which she carried herself bespoke of the fierce independent and determined nature Natsuki possessed.

It would be this same confidence that lead Natsuki to approach the other woman directly.

"You can't tell me you're not the woman who rescued me from the palazzo, so let's not play games."

The other woman smiles and faces Natsuki, the red gaze of her eyes playful and curious towards the bluntness of their introduction.

"Tell me, who are you? And what exactly happened in that room?" Natsuki seats herself on the stool next to the woman and declines a drink as the bartender passes her by, waiting for a direct answer.

"Shizuru," the woman responds. Her voice was like honey, sweet and womanly, compared to the husky tones that came from Natsuki's lips. There was the trace of something foreign to her words but Natsuki could only place that it was eastern European, perhaps Russian. Still, the woman did well with masking it.

"And since you put it that way, yes, I rescued you." Shizuru took another sip of her drink, as if the words she had just spoken were inconsequential. Natsuki became livid.

"And?! How did you do it? Why did you do it? One moment I think I'm being killed and the next I wake up in my hotel room bandaged and safe…"

"You see three men with guns approaching a woman, wounded and vulnerable. What do you do?"

Natsuki scoffs but before she can get in another question Shizuru continues.

"Why were you in that room?" she asks, turning to stare at Natsuki with those penetrating eyes. Natsuki retracts a little.

"I was helping a friend with something. It's not like I had any idea there would be an attack, or know what would follow after."

"After?"

Natsuki shakes her head, unwilling to discuss the matter with Shizuru. Her emotions were still a bit raw.

It was clear through those red eyes that the dark haired woman was growing uncomfortable with the direction of their conversation. The wine she sipped had flushed Shizuru's cheeks but she pleasantly continued drinking nonetheless.

"Have you…been waiting here for me?" Natsuki asks, suspicious of the circumstance with which they had crossed paths. '_Who is this woman, really?_' she thinks, torn between being beholden or incredulous towards Shizuru.

The last of the red wine slips between Shizuru's lips and she gently returns the glass to the counter. The tip of her tongue peeks out as she licks her lips and smiles before she places her hand on Natsuki's thigh gently.

"Will you come dancing with me tonight?" Shizuru asks, her fox smile reminding Natsuki of Nao. Natsuki made a mental note to check in with the woman who had been her companion in the catacombs.

There's a flush of color to Natsuki's cheeks, either from the hand on her thigh or the sudden request. Either way, she squirms a little in her seat, avoiding eye contact with Shizuru for fear of making it worse.

"I…I have a plane to catch. I'm returning to Berlin."

Shizuru frowns and shakes her head. With finesse she grabs a nearby napkin and pulls out a pen from somewhere behind her. It took only a few seconds for her to scribble some words and slide it over to Natsuki, simpering as she did so.

"If you change your mind," she says hopefully before sliding off the stool. Shizuru leans in close to Natsuki's ear and whispers, "I hope you do, Natsuki."

"How did you know my…" Natsuki begins, but as she turns to trace Shizuru's path the woman is already gone from sight.

With a frustrated and mildly irritated growl Natsuki picks up the napkin and reads the text: 'Club Piper – midnight' .

* * *

Club Piper was a new discovery for Natsuki who generally preferred the mild casual atmospheres of cafes and jazz clubs. Better to disappear in a quiet room filled with smoke than on the thumping dance floor of a nightclub. Nonetheless, Natsuki had felt herself drawn to meet the red eyed woman at the club, forgoing another plane ride to Berlin. '_Hopefully Midori doesn't mind_' she considers with a smirk, thinking Midori still owed her another ticket in any case.

Finding the club had proven difficult, quickly realizing exactly the significance of the phrase 'underground scene.' An internet search had provided little more than a few descriptive words of where any 'initiate' seeking entertainment at Club Piper might look. The few brief and vague words were enough to give Natsuki some general idea of where it may have been located but it still took a couple hours traversing back alleyways and shady looking neighborhoods before the simple word "Piper" was printed above a black doorway.

There was a man standing guard, bulging muscles and scowling face quite effectively intimidating. He appeared to be covered head to toe in tattoos and piercings, further identifying himself as not someone to be fucked around with. Despite his appearance Natsuki approached, half expecting to be asked for a password before being permitted across the threshold.

The man held out his thumb and two fingers at her before extending his open palm. "Oh," Natsuki said, reaching into her pocket before producing the appropriate amount of money. Once it had been exchanged he pressed open the door and shook his head for her to enter, quickly. '_A man of few words_' she thinks, disappearing into the darkness of club Piper.

The doorway opened into a long narrow hallway. Almost immediately her senses were struck by the smell of sweat and alcohol. The few patrons lingering in the hallway were drunk and fumbling around, either on top of each other or in their attempt to reach the doorway. One man in particular wore nothing but his underpants and a face mask, reminding her of Carnival. Natsuki brushes past and walks into the large open room beyond.

The expanse of the room was larger than she had anticipated and consisted of two levels. The upper floor appeared reserved for more intimate gatherings. An array of couches and chairs were curtained off by large swaths of red gossamer, private conversations masked by the pounding of electronic music.

The lower floor was mostly filled with dancing bodies. There was a small raised platform in one corner where a DJ controlled the tide of sound that washed over the patrons like a river and left them in a frenzy of movement. The expanse of waving limbs and shaking hips ebbed and flowed, the entirety of the scene reminding her of a living organism composed of human flesh and desire.

The colorful lights and fluttering strobes heightened the surrealism of this microcosmic world. Natsuki could briefly see the appeal of a place like this as a smile formed on her lips.

An active bar composed the far wall opposite the DJ's platform. The bustling bodies came and went like moths to the flame. Once sufficiently boozed they would disappear into the crowd to dance off their buzz, then return to start the cycle again.

'_How am I going to see her in a crowd like this?_' Natsuki thinks, deciding to grab a drink. She makes it to the bar with little trouble, though several eyes had watched her along the way, reveling to see another beautiful woman in-house. Natsuki hadn't noticed.

"Whiskey on the rocks," she orders, a cacophony of music and foreign language assaulting her ears. The amber hued drink finds its way to her hands and she drinks deeply before turning to scan the crowd.

The writhing bodies, swinging and grinding upon each other, reminded Natsuki of the lasciviousness surrounding Bacchan mythos. Would he be pleased with the youthful bodies still practicing the arts of party-goers past? The image of the satyr god dancing to the electronic music brought a coy smile to her lips.

The smile lingers only briefly as Natsuki's eyes catch sight of Shizuru, expression replaced with voyeuristic curiosity.

Shizuru's flesh is aglow with a thin layer of sweat; cheeks flushed pink as she swings her hips side to side. Her body is wrapped in a low-cut black dress that flows around her like ethereal mist, drawing those close to her in with mesmerized interest. Her arms extend upwards and bend back, caressing the head of a well-built man that pressed his body against her back. A red-headed woman contorts her lithe body against Shizuru's front, cooing quietly with sultry desire.

To Natsuki's eyes it looks like a spider with flies caught in her web, surprised by the threat she envisioned about someone she barely knew. She takes another sip of whiskey and turns back towards the bar, cheeks flushed and feeling odd emotions she couldn't yet understand.

"Natsuki? Is that you?" a voice calls out to her.

Green eyes turn and spy a familiar yet unexpected face a few seats away. "Mai?"

A broad smile erupts on the woman's face, pleased that her guess had been well placed. She moves down to embrace Natsuki, "What are you doing here? And what happened to you?" Mai asks, concern evident from the few bruises she spied on Natsuki's person.

"Oh I'm fine," Natsuki dismisses the inquiry quickly, hoping the matter wouldn't be pressed further. "I've been down here for six months studying. I had no idea you were in Italy. What have you been up to?"

Mai sensed Natsuki's reluctance on the issue of her bruises and dropped it for the time being. Instead she leans in to speak into Natsuki's ear, "I'm investigating something. I came down here to gather more information. Did you hear about the gunfight at the Palazzo Spada? It's been all over the news…"

Natsuki stares at Mai dumbfounded before feigning ignorance. "No I…hadn't heard."

Mai rolls her eyes, "Lost in your drawings no doubt, just like I remember," she retorts, shaking her head disappointingly. The nostalgia isn't lost on either of them.

After ordering a drink Mai continues. "Actually, I've been following a slew of events over the past couple years. These events are connected somehow, I know it. I think there's some sort of cover up going on."

Natsuki watched as Mai discussed her opinions on the matter, seeing the excitement that Mai carried for her investigation. That was just like Mai though from what Natsuki remembered. They had been best friends early on in their youth but different paths at University had eventually brought distance between them. Thankfully it hadn't led to any animosity between the two women and their reunion was pleasant.

"So why is this figure so important?" Natsuki asks, the spiced scent of that very same statue coming back to her now. How tiny and insignificant it had seemed at the time.

Mai's brows furrow, "I'm not sure to be honest. There's a rumor but…well…it's a little far-fetched, even for me," she says with plenty of skepticism.

Natsuki took another drink of whiskey before she pressed for more information, hoping her curiosity wouldn't betray her involvement in the palazzo scandal.

"What's the rumor?" she asks.

"The figure is supposedly part of a set. There are contradictory stories so it's kind of hard to discern the truth. Some say there's six pieces, some say there's nine, but the rumor is that if you can bring these pieces together something happens."

"Something happens?"

Mai shrugs, "Occult mumbo-jumbo. It's nonsense for sure. That's not what I'm investigating. What I'm really after is getting the story behind the crime syndicate from Saudia Arabia behind the whole mess…"

Natsuki chuckles, "You always had the spirit of a hunter."

Mai's cheeks flush but she laughs heartily, "Yeah, I guess so. My brother says I'm crazy for doing it but he knows once I'm driven to do something there's no stopping me." The thought of her brother Takumi filled her chest with warmth.

"How is Takumi?" Natsuki asks, unfamiliar with the bonds of sibling-hood.

"He's well and starting his first year at Tokyo University," Mai says boastfully, ever prideful of her beloved brother and his fortunate health of late. The young Takumi struggled with illness in his youth but there was never a time he couldn't be seen with a smile while in his sisters company, smitten with pure affection.

A honeyed voice interrupts Mai and Natsuki, both women turning to Shizuru. Natsuki was staggered by the sudden appearance, having nearly forgotten about her while in Mai's company. Mai, unknowing, of who the woman was, welcomed Shizuru with a friendly smile, "Oh hello."

Shizuru bows slightly with theatrical grace and extends her hand to Natsuki, "May I ask for a dance?" Her gaze is half-lidded and inviting.

Mai blushes and grins deviously at Natsuki, teasingly supportive of the offer simply to watch Natsuki squirm under the limelight. "Go ahead. Here," she grabs Natsuki's arm and writes her phone number with a pen across her silky flesh, "this is my number. Call me tomorrow and we can continue to catch up. Don't worry, I'll be here watching for a while longer." Her insidiousness was clearly evident.

The delight in Mai's expression made Natsuki pout with mixed frustration and embarrassment before she accepted Shizuru's hand and was lead into the middle of the dance floor.

The man and woman who Natsuki had seen dancing with Shizuru earlier gazed at the dark-haired woman enviously, dancing casually off to the side like scorned pups though never taking their eyes of the two women.

Shizuru's body was exquisite to watch and feel as Natsuki danced, shyly at first before losing herself in the rhythms. There was nothing lewd about the way their hips swayed together and their arms lifted above their heads, as if driven in supplication to the gods of music and fantasy; for fantasy is what Natsuki began to find herself in as she moved her body to the thudding beat of drums.

Green eyes would fall upon Shizuru, panting and coiling herself around Natsuki; flashes of red and blue mixed with white flickering strobe lights transforming the woman. The heat in the crowd was stifling and Natsuki could feel the alcohol in her blood loosening her movements, driving her to dance harder.

Shizuru kept pace and flashes of a smile were seen on her lips.

Natsuki began to tremble. She could feel the beating drums in her chest. The blood coursing through her veins burned like fire, almost leading her to moan out before Shizuru placed a hand on Natsuki's shoulder. Her fingers were strangely cold yet comforting.

As Natsuki continued to dance she closed her eyes, shutting out the frightening lights, and began to sway to her own rhythm she heard ringing in her head. Visions descended upon her.

The red-eyed woman stood before her, her long elegant fingers dragging down across her breasts towards the crease between her legs. Her mouth parts in a toothy smile, fangs appearing between her blood red lips. Her eyes glow an iridescent red, the faint sound of laughter emitting from her throat. "Natsuki…" she can hear whispered as if into her very mind, the voice honeyed and lustful.

Natsuki opens her eyes, abruptly confronted with a strong sensation of dizziness. Her eyes blink to focus but stumbles on her feet, almost losing her balance. Another dancer runs into her, pushing her to the ground in a daze. A voice yells out, "Natsuki!" and Mai appears by her side. Mai cradles her worriedly. "What happened?"

"I'm lightheaded, I just need some air…" Natsuki answers groggily. Mai nods and helps Natsuki get to her feet, supporting her as the two women made their way to the door.

Natsuki catches a moment to glance back but Shizuru is gone from sight. '_What…was that?_' she thinks to herself, wondering how Shizuru had disappeared so quickly. The phantom presence left Natsuki distressed but curious but she never spoke of these feelings to Mai.

Both of them made it out of the club and were relieved by the sudden quiet. After a few minutes of catching her breath and stabilizing, Natsuki was able to stand without aid. She thanked Mai, still a little embarrassed by the whole fiasco.

"Don't worry about it Kuga. Will you be able to make it to your hotel alright? Let me ride in the cab with you…"

"No, I think I need to walk to clear my head," Natsuki admonishes confidently. "I'll call you tomorrow and we can catch some coffee, my treat." She offers her most convincing smile.

Mai shrugs once more, "Alright Natsuki, if you insist." With a final check complete Mai kisses Natsuki on the cheek and waves goodbye, leaving Natsuki to her thoughts and a lonely walk home.

'_A warm bath and a cozy bed, that's all I need._' Natsuki thinks, realizing how exhausted she felt as she makes her way back through the city and to her hotel.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who has given this story a review. Each one is greatly appreciated. I want to mention this clearly right now: Shizuru is _not_ a vampire. So please do not let that be your conclusion about this fic.


	5. Ch4 - Passione Selvaggia

**Chapter 4**

Natsuki made her way to her favorite café, Tre Scalini, from the clustered streets of Rome. She passed through the gates of the outside sitting area, nodding at a waiter and smiling to attentive patrons. A futile glance over to the palazzo as Natsuki wondered when Mai would arrive for their proper meeting. No sign of the orange-haired woman who had been her childhood companion. '_I'm not sure I should tell her I was involved in the palazzo incident_' she thought to herself with an irritated frown. She probably didn't need the hassle of eliciting attention from her involvement any more than she needed to be kidnaped again.

By the time Mai arrived, dressed in a lovely white knee-length skirt with a purple blouse to match her amethyst eyes, Natsuki was drowning her apprehension in her third cappuccino. Despite the unusual warmth that embraced the populace of Rome for this time of year, Natsuki felt chilled in the presence of her old friend.

"I was worried you had forgotten about me," Natsuki said with a smirk.

Mai pulled out the chair across from Natsuki and sighed, seating herself with a tired expression. "I'm sorry Natsuki, I was up late doing research. I guess I overslept a little…" an embarrassed flush colors her cheeks.

Natsuki waves her hand to dismiss the matter. "It's alright; I can see the bags under your eyes. You'll never get a lover looking like that ya know…"

The flush on Mai's cheeks deepen at the remark, wishing to avoid that subject all together while in Kuga's presence.

"Since we're on the matter, are you going to tell me how you got those bruises? I'm not a fool Kuga, don't tell me you fell down some stairs." Mai stared at Natsuki with her knowing gaze, the expression that reminded Natsuki of her mother.

This time it was Natsuki's cheeks that blushed. "Actually I was interested in hearing some more details about why you're here. I thought you were studying journalism; why are you investigating criminals?" The quick change of subject was obvious, but Mai acquiesced for the time being.

"Do you remember what I told you last night?"

"Not much really, I'm a bit fuzzy on the details."

Mai chuckled, "Perhaps that's best. I can start from the beginning."

"When I was finishing my degree in journalism I received an interesting e-mail. It was from a man I had never heard of, a man named Nagi Homura. At first I dismissed the e-mail as some sort of joke but he persisted until finally I gave a reply. He wanted to meet with me." Mai's eyes had drifted skyward as she relived the experience.

"I met him in Berlin just days before my graduation. He was small for a grown man with unusual silver hair considering his face looked so young! But he wanted me to join his organization called 'H-I-M-E' or 'hime' as we call it. It stands for 'Hamburg Investigative Materializing Enterprise,' obviously based in Hamburg."

"Hime? I've never heard of it," Natsuki interrupted, her skepticism obvious.

Mai smiled, "Neither had I at the time. They're almost a completely underground operation. He produced several reports for me to read that validated their legitimacy. I must say too that I was impressed with how much their organization had contributed to the successful investigation of many top priority government cases."

"What purpose would a news organization have in reporting if they're underground? Doesn't that defeat the purpose?" Natsuki's concern grew that Mai had been falsely involved in an organization that may be exploiting her talents. '_Is everyone I've ever known a part of some secret organization?_' The thought caused Natsuki's eye to twitch.

"Of course I considered that as well at the time. It's not that what HIME publishes is unknown, it's just not part of the mainstream news syndicates. Think of it in terms of Club Piper; there is hardly anything published about the club and yet you found it, didn't you? It's not like HIME is hiding in the shadows…" Mai's voice was subtly defensive, though Natsuki couldn't deny the validity of her words. In any case the passion for HIME shined through Mai's eyes like bloody laser beams. Natsuki allowed Mai to continue briefly uninterrupted.

"Obviously in the end I decided to join HIME. That's when I was assigned this case. Some artifacts were being stolen from private collectors across the globe, even from a few museums. At the time it was supposed to be a quick case, something easy for a novice to start with. Yet once the bodies began piling up and strange reports of cultists and monsters came in, my case became a priority—"

"Wait wait, cultists? Monsters? You're not serious Mai…"

"Unfortunately I am. Don't worry, I'm not convinced either. Yet there are peculiarities. Like the Palazzo incident for example."

Natsuki leaned back from Mai and averted her eyes, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible. Mai's brow began to rise, though Natsuki yawned, "Hm, sorry. I'm a little tired myself. Please, continue." Her subversion worked.

"There were multiple explosions in the Palazzo Spada as well as gunfire. Yet no bodies were reportedly taken to any hospitals despite the fact that casualties were confirmed by the first arriving officers. Also there was a wooden crate smashed on the floor that matches other crates we've discovered that housed the stolen artifacts, though the item was gone and no traces of it have yet to arise." Mai was practically seething with frustration and disappointment.

While Nagi had warned her cases may take years to solve Mai was eager to complete the job in record time, proving to her peers and herself that she was worthy to be part of HIME. However, words of this nature were kept buried deep in her heart.

"Who is behind all of these acts? Is it true that there are other figures that make a set with the one from the palazzo?" Natsuki had begun to tremble, unsettled with her memories at the hands of her captors. '_And for what?_' she questioned, over and over.

Mai reached out and held Natsuki's hand, seeing her trembling and unsettled. Never before had fear tainted Natsuki's beauty in the eyes of Mai until now. "What's wrong, Natsuki? I won't take no for an answer anymore. You can trust me, Kuga."

The reassurance from Mai broke through Natsuki's wall. "I have a confession Mai. I know I've been acting surreptitiously but…the truth of the matter is I was involved in the palazzo incident."

Mai recoiled from Natsuki with a scoff, first unbelieving until she saw the seriousness and fear Natsuki held upon her countenance. The news was more than shocking.

"How is that possible? Please tell me everything Kuga, you have my undivided attention." Mai pulled out a small notebook and pen from her purse, before flipping to an empty page as she awaited Natsuki to begin her story.

Natsuki hesitantly relayed everything to Mai, hiding nothing from her including her encounters with the red-eyed Shizuru and the embarrassing fantasy she had on the dance floor.

Mai jeers in disbelief, "That woman rescued you from the palazzo?" While Mai was temporarily speechless from everything she had heard, Natsuki pressed onwards.

"I don't know what it is about that woman but she…oh I don't know."

Mai grinned, "You like her, don't you?" using that same playful tone she had used in the club once Shizuru had asked Natsuki to dance.

Again Natsuki's eye twitched with irritation, "No!" she replies, almost yelling. Some of the patrons around her cast questioning looks which shuts her up quickly. "No!" she repeats, half-whispering this time, "I just don't know what to make of her."

Mai couldn't help but laugh, "Sure, if you say so." The seriousness of the matter returned to Mai and she bit the tip of her pen as she considered the information that had just been added to her case.

"I can't believe professor Midori is involved in this. I never had her as a professor but I remember seeing her around campus. Geez, even I'm put off by the coincidence.." Mai expressed, going over her notes of Natsuki's story.

"You said the man you met was named Reito?"

Natsuki nods.

"You're lucky then to still be alive. He's a heartless man by all accounts. We believe he's the one who answers to the boss of the syndicate in Saudi Arabia. It's under his supervision that these items are being collected, aside from Midori of course." Mai appeared excited and scribbled some notes furiously.

Natsuki wiggled in her seat uncomfortably, "I'm not really interested in knowing about the man. He nearly sent my life down a dark path, the bastard."

Mai stopped writing and peered at Natsuki with fresh eyes, contemplative. Her mind was racing with connections and ideas about the whole case, with one idea in particular coming to the forefront of her concern.

"Natsuki…I have a proposition." This was uncharted territory for Mai so she needed to tread carefully before proceeding. A deep breath, followed with a heavy sigh.

"You've already missed your second plane to Berlin. Obviously something about this woman Shizuru is intriguing enough to keep you here, keep you from going home and continuing your life…"

"Spit it out Tokiha," weariness bore on Natsuki like a heavy shroud.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join up with me for my investigation. I can help you figure out what truly happened in the palazzo, let you discover who this Shizuru is and if she's involved with any of these syndicates. I can even pay you for your assistance in this task." The offer was on the table.

"What?!" Natsuki yelled, again attracting the attention of patrons around her. Their simple meet-up had turned into a conversation full of hidden truths, shocking revelations, and lingering questions. It weighed upon Natsuki heavily, though a secret part of her leapt at the opportunity to get some real answers, above all of which was what all of this shit was for.

Initially Natsuki's better senses rejected the proposal though that secret part of her urged her to give it some real consideration.

Mai recoils from Natsuki once again, defensively preparing herself for being rejected. She had already prepared her goodbyes, assuming this would be the last time she saw Natsuki for quite some time.

"I'll…think about it," came her reply. She reached into her wallet and left some money on the table before picking up her satchel and leaving the café, ignoring Mai as she apologetically called after her. '_I need time to think_' and nothing afforded this better than to take a walk through the city to gather her thoughts.

* * *

Two hours had passed since Natsuki left the company of Mai, bewildered at the suggestion of joining her investigation. Within the space of two hours Natsuki had found herself embraced within the colonnades of St. Peters square.

The ancient Egyptian obelisk that jutted from the center of the magnificent piazza brought a smile to her lips. How ironic that the same obelisk which stood upon the grounds of the Circus of Nero, a witness to countless Christian executions, would now find itself a jewel upon the crown of St. Peters Basilica.

The flocks of faithful and tourists alike snapped countless pictures of the obelisk, laughing and speaking in all manner of tongues to Natsuki's hearing. Natsuki wasn't particularly religious but could still find herself awed by the power and beauty which religion had imparted upon architecture and art alike, her two most beloved fields.

A lonely sigh escapes her lips as she turns her attention towards the colonnades. As she follows one of the lines of radiating travertine amongst the multitudes of cobblestones, her thoughts fall once again upon Mai's offer.

'_Should I tell Midori about this?_ In actuality it was difficult for Natsuki to imagine the response. Would Midori wish her gone and safe in Berlin? '_Come to think of it I haven't even rang her up and told her I missed my flight._' Perhaps Midori would enjoy her in the field, possibility even getting her hands on more artifacts.

'_You're not a damn investigator, don't get cocky,_' the logical part of Natsuki's mind rebutted.

While she had been occupied considering the proposal, a figure appeared from behind one of the pillars and approached Natsuki.

"You'll get wrinkles if you think so hard, Nat-su-ki." A smile appeared beneath ruby red eyes, drawing out Natsuki's name with playfulness.

The familiar voice alerted Natsuki from her reveries and she greeted Shizuru with a surprised expression, "Where did you come from?"

Shizuru chortled quietly and shook her head, "I've got my eyes on you Natsuki. One of us has to." Her slender fingers brush a strand of hair from Natsuki's cheek, surprising Natsuki again by the coolness of her flesh.

A tint of pink colored Natsuki's cheeks. "What do you mean by that?" '_Does this woman always have to speak in damn riddles? It's goddamn frustrating!_'

Shizuru laughed, almost as if she had heard Natsuki's inner thoughts, before stepping in close. As she leaned in Natsuki could feel the faintest touch of Shizuru's breasts against her own, sending her heart up paces.

"I mean you're being followed," Shizuru whispers, eyes darting past Natsuki to glance at two men in suits fifty yards down the colonnades trying to casually go unnoticed.

Natsuki's body stiffens and she turns, pretending to gaze at the obelisk once more while secretly checking the men from the periphery of her vision. The men had been invisible to her just moments ago and there was no question in her mind where the men had come from.

"They're like the men in the palazzo. Why are they following me?" a tone of panic in Natsuki's voice. Her heart which had merely fluttered by the touch of Shizuru now pounded with anxiousness.

If Shizuru was unsettled it didn't mark her face. In fact she appeared to be smiling. "Do you want to ditch them?" Shizuru inquired with excitement, reaching out to grasp Natsuki's hand firmly within her own.

"What?" was all Natsuki managed to say before she was suddenly jerked forward.

Shizuru was making a run for it. With Natsuki pulled along behind her, Shizuru moved with surprising swiftness for the Via della Conciliazione, the gateway road connecting the square to the Castel Sant'Angelo.

A backwards glance afforded Natsuki the opportunity to check and see if the men were chasing after them. They were, thankfully not employing the handguns surely strapped to their sides. With the advantage of their lead Natsuki released her hand from Shizuru and took her stride. The athleticism with which Natsuki was naturally imbued allowed her to run faster than Shizuru, though she minded her speed to not leave the woman behind.

"Left!" Shizuru yelled, directing the duo down streets and alleyways with such simple, definitive commands that Natsuki didn't question where Shizuru was leading her, minding only whether or not the men were still on their heels.

What she could only assume were Arabic curses called out from behind them and Natsuki began to feel herself tiring after running for over two miles. Worried she wouldn't be able to keep pace for much longer Shizuru called a final "left!" sending the both of them down the most narrow alleyway Natsuki had ever seen. It may as well have been just a crack in the wall.

"They'll pin us back here!" Natsuki panted, objecting to their new course with no visible outlet. As the women reached the back of the alley Natsuki was surprised to see it broaden and from the right a secondary path open to a slender doorway. Without bothering to question direction Natsuki pulled open the door, slamming it against the exterior wall with the strength of her force, before blindly leaping into the darkness within.

Shizuru hurled the door shut and locked it behind her after she entered, chest heaving from her exertions, cheeks flushed with excitement. She still carried that confusing smile on lips.

Both of them had gone instinctually silent, listening to see if the men had followed them. Minutes ticked by that felt like years, the pounding of Natsuki's heart like drums in her ears. The sound of footfalls outside the door tensed Natsuki, particularly when the door rattled as one of the men tried to open it.

Within whatever building the women found themselves there were no windows, no lights, and as such the two of them were cast into complete darkness. There was the quiet sound of shuffling and suddenly Natsuki found herself pressed against the wall.

Her mouth opened to yell but a soft voice met her ears, "Shhhh, it's me," a finger pressed against Natsuki's lips before falling to caress her cheek.

It was Shizuru. The red-eyed woman pressed her body against Natsuki, the warmth of her breath in opposition against the coldness of her skin. Natsuki shivered and found a quiet moan slip past her lips.

She wouldn't be able to finish it however because in that moment Natsuki found her lips pressed against Shizuru's, moist and surprisingly hot. Her head began to spin and she felt feverish, wondering if she had fallen into another hallucination like the one she experienced in Club Piper.

Shizuru's hands strayed across Natsuki's waist before slipping over her breasts and then down her back, massaging her tensed muscles as Shizuru administered.

Natsuki meekly moans against Shizuru's lips, "mmm" until she was released, gasping for breath. "What?" she whispers, unable to see the grin on Shizuru's face. While the intimacy between them was unexpected and verged on molestation, Natsuki couldn't deny she felt her heart race and a tingling between her legs that had been absent from her life for a long while. It had left her utterly confused.

Shizuru coo'ed happily and turned back towards the door, the both of them having missed the second rattle. The mens voices began to trail off but they waited another twenty-minutes before they dared to release the lock and peek outside.

"Are they gone?" Natsuki asks, watching as Shizuru scanned the alleyway. Empty.

"Yes, they've gone." They stepped back outside and gathered their wits.

"Why on earth are they chasing us?" Natsuki inquires, leaving the matter of their kiss untouched for the time being.

Shizuru turned and grinned at Natsuki, producing something small in her hand. "For this I assume." Within her palm laied the demon figure Natsuki had examined in the palazzo, "I believe they think you have this."

"So you're the one who took it that night…" Natsuki muttered. "That damn thing has caused me enough grief!" Her voice had turned hostile.

"Has it?" a coy smile, a glint of red-eyed cynicism surprisingly attractive.

"Here." Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand and placed the figure within her grasp.

Natsuki shook her head dismissively. "Oh no, I don't want this. Besides, if the men are looking for me, and more importantly looking for this, why rescue me and then give me the very same damn item that's put me in danger?"

Shizuru laughed earnestly and caressed Natsuki's cheek again, "I think you'll know what to do with it," she pauses, turning, "until next time." Without further explanation Shizuru trots down the alleyway and disappears around the corner.

Natsuki had given up chasing after Shizuru and simply stood there, dumbfounded, wondering exactly what to do with the figure.

'_Should I take it to Midori? It'll likely disappear and I'll be done with it. Or should I take it to Mai and see if this helps her investigation?_'

"Ugh!" Natsuki growls, frustrated with her options and weary of being harassed by Arabic men for a piece of scrap. She huffs and pulls out her cell, clicking open her contacts and scrolling to the 'M' section. Midori and Mai's name appeared before her eyes, a veritable digital fork in the road decision left before her.

Natsuki clicked a name and brought the phone to her ear. It rang three times before the call went through:

_-click-_

"Hey, it's Natsuki. I have something I think you'll be interested in…"


End file.
